


Auralism

by Atobe333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aural Kink, Flirting, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Voice Kink, aural fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atobe333/pseuds/Atobe333
Summary: Lance has a thing for voices, for sounds.But he has a thing for Keith's voice most of all, will he be found out that he's secretly been getting hot and bothered from a certain boys voice?





	Auralism

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic ever  
> If you have some tips or you see I've really messed up, please feel free to help, be nice though.  
> Please let me know what you guys think! I do want to write more stuff...
> 
> Also thank you to Samantai for beta-ing this for me, and helping me with tricky English stuff.
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------

Lance felt strange sometimes. A sound could set him on fire, have him burning hot on a cold day, have him feeling like the whole world could see how turned on he was.

 

For some people being a redhead was a dealmaker, or having a goth look was the deciding factor.

In Lance’s case it seemed to be a certain tone of voice, a little bit of a rasp or sometimes a lot of it, as long as it was in a certain range. A bit of a rumble, but not too deep. It was as if a sound could scratch an itch, that’s what it would sound like.

 

He could recall the handful of times it had just been absolutely embarrassing, where he wished the world could swallow him whole.

 

Like how he accidentally met a rather unpopular Youtuber at a convention Pidge had dragged him to, a Youtuber of whom Lance had never watched videos of before then, but he had fallen in love with his voice ever since.

 

It helped he had a cute face - which he only found out about later because he had been wearing an anime-inspired disguise, but that rumble was enough to make him weak in the knees. The worst part was that he struggled to contain himself gracefully, feeling like a fluttering mess as he asked for his signature. Lance thought he had been cool but after adding the guy to his Facebook and getting ignored, he felt he had gone too far.

 

There were many instances where he found himself absolutely weak and even more shamefully out of control when it came to voices. Moaning while he was playing one of his brand new games - while Hunk and Pidge were over - hearing a particular NPC's voice for the first time had set fire crackers off in his brain for that short second. He had not been mentally ready for the throb aching through him. And he hadn't lived it down, with Pidge and Hunk teasing him about it for weeks after it..

 

He kept it to himself that moans from BL games were just brain melting, keeping those tracks in a private little folder, or how ASMR was better material than most porn. The little clicks and drags of audio with those delightful whispers could get him full mast, helping him jerk off happily. 

 

It was his luck that beautiful voices belonged to beautiful people. His misfortune was that his rival was one of those people. They took the same classes, well most of them anyway, but Lance had decided he hated the boy that always sat by the far off window and didn’t talk much. That boy that always got better grades than him.

He absolutely hated him. That was, until he spoke.

 

Keith Kogane, the man who was going to test his restraint. They had somehow become friends, _somehow_. Hunk had invited him to hang out with them when he saw Lance talking to Keith, incapable of prying himself away.

 

There were so many occasions he had made an absolute fool of himself around his ‘rival’, but he felt he had been an expert at hiding those embarrassing moments. Like when he had pissed Keith off by throwing a wet cloth at him from the kitchen, that slight raspy growl had made his knees buckle in the kitchen right then and there. Luckily no one in their vicinity had seen it happen! Or maybe they were just used to him tripping over himself.

 

He thought he had been smooth.

 

Right now he didn’t feel very smooth though. Somehow, by some dumb luck, Keith had asked him of all people for help. A part of their lesson he didn’t understand, he had claimed. Lance had thought it was ridiculous, on accounts of Keith’s stellar marks. Yet, Lance couldn’t say no. It was a brief second of his pride feeling swollen, his mouth saying “Hah, sure”, and his head screaming NO.

 

“So explain this to me?”

Keith was pointing at the exercise they had gotten that day, leaning in close, his voice at a respectfully low level in the library, making sure the other students around them wouldn’t get distracted.

That sound pulled him out of his panic-filled thoughts. He could hear the wet of Keith’s tongue against his teeth, they were _that_ close.

 

“Right, haha, so… tell me how are you flunking this subject?”, Lance quirked a thin bow. He should have just answered the damn question, but it was so rare that Keith admitted he wasn’t as good as he was, so Lance felt he had to milk it.

 

“I’m not flunking Lance…”, sweet Lord he wished Keith didn’t know his name because he DID NOT need that added ammo for the spank bank, “I just need some help”. Their shoulders were brushing against each other as they were looking at the flight maps, that whisper tickling his ear and his knees forced themselves together to hide his growing excitement.

 

“Okay, enlighten me, what do you need help with?”, he hissed a little under his breath. Why the library of all places, why had Keith chosen this place to pester him about homework.

This required talking. Intimate talking.

 

“Well you know-”, he couldn’t even phase Keith out because the lilt of his voice was like a call to attention. A little sharp around the edges, but in such a good way. “-I’m sure you are aware, I’m all instinct … but if I don’t know the science behind it… look, it’s important is all”, Keith didn’t even sound frustrated. In fact he sounded like Lance’s favourite song, the moody and deep kind that sort of put you into a trance.

 

He was zoning out to Keith asking him questions about flight pattern and locations for their geography class –

“Lance”

That rumble was closer now. It was so low, he felt that go right to his lap. “Yes?!”, his voice came out more like a whimper than a yelp. He might have preferred a little horrified screech to the sound he just made.

“I asked you, why is that chapter important?”

Lance looked at Keith for a moment, his voice almost sounded like it was smirking, but his expression was cool as a cucumber. Those thick brows slightly furrowed, and Lance had to work so hard not to bite his bottom lip. “Well you see, certain areas are more prone to storms and air pressure fluctuations, just… just… read this section real quick”, an excuse so Lance could compose himself a little better.

 

Except Keith let their shoulders touch again, pressing in close to the other, his eyes clearly on the book but his lips were moving. That was a problem, that meant that voice, that voice was doing it’s thing again.

“So the pressure can be dangerous? Sporadic even?” God, Lance loved those strange syllables on his tongue. Keith might as well be talking dirty to him - which was the worst thought he could have here and now! 

“Mm- Yes! Exactly!”, Lance yelped to hide the whimper that escaped his lips. He was afraid Keith would notice because there was a little puzzled look on his face, which was so so cute, but then Keith just smiled. Which should have been a warning sign, because Keith wasn’t the smiley sort, but that soft curl of his lips had Lance feeling like he was turning into butter.

  


“So, tell me about...” Lance was pulled out of his moment when he realized he was having a hard time hearing Keith at all. 

He was whispering even softer now and Lance had to shift closer, “D-Dude? ... I can barely hear you?” it was kinda weird that Keith was speaking even softer now? Had he done something wrong? Had Keith noticed him being weird? No, he was looking at the book. Keith seemed pretty focused. Nothing to get panicky over, except that voice was so soft and gentle now.

It was making Lance so hard, he was an awful person, getting so turned on by this soft sultry whisper.

Thinking it was sultry was already so wrong! This was just Keith reading, and here he was spacing out. 

  


“Lance?”, see, there it was. That whisper.

  


Wait, Keith was talking to him!

  


“Ye, yea?”, the stutter that left his lips was utterly embarrassing but he didn’t have time to really hate himself for it. Keith’s hand was on his thigh, those lips were against his ear.

  


“Thanks~”

  


That was all Keith said, and it was blowing his mind. The whisper tickled along his ear, raced down his spine and settled in his groin like an insatiable tingle.

“Hey! My pleasure buddy!” his voice far too loud. Lance winced at himself as he stood up. “I just need to get this book... I’ll be right back”, he promised before racing off to whichever shelf was the most secluded. Lance just needed a moment, he just needed to breathe. 

  


His chest was heaving, his mind just wouldn’t let him calm down. Putting the words together in his head, ‘Thanks, Lance’, it was so simple yet so hot. 

Lance had pushed his face against the shelve, trying to just get rid of his boner when he felt a weight behind him. Lips on his ear. Lance froze up.

  


“It’s cute that you can get hard in the library”

  


It was Keith and his state had not gone unnoticed! 

  


Lance spun around, about to protest, “I’m sorry, I’m awful-“. There was a finger on his lips hushing him, making those words die on his lips. Keith was so close and he didn’t look disgusted at all, not one bit of disdain that Lance was expecting. Instead he looked amused, maybe he was blushing?

“Why are you awful?”, Keith sounded a little pained. Was he worried? There was a soft knit to Keith’s brows that Lance didn’t understand.

It was like a dam breaking, Lance had to cover his ears, whimpering. Wanting the floor to swallow him up, “Stop talking, I’m freaking out over your voice... I’m really awful... I don’t want you to think I get it up for your voice”. 

Suddenly his hands were pinned either side his head and Keith was impossibly close again, those lips touching his ear directly now. “I think you should let me decide what’s awful?”, Lance whimpered as Keith seemed to be reprimanding him. Holding him tight against the shelf.

  


“I had an idea for a while now that you might like my voice, but your so damn flighty”, Keith was still talking against his ear and Lance had to bite his lip to hold back a moan. He couldn’t believe he had been so obvious? 

“Ah?!”, suddenly a sound was forcing its way past his lips. Keith had his thigh tightly between his legs, grinding up against him. Lance’s eyes were wide, surprised Keith was into this? 

“I’ve been trying to get close to you, yet you keep running away”, he refused to believe it? Yet here Keith was letting him grind against his leg, fully aware he was getting off to his voice!

  


“I think your so cute... your smile, your legs that go on for days, your soft hair”

  


Lance was weak, so weak. This was like a wet dream, Keith was all over him. Telling him how pretty he was, licking along his ear and the wet sounds were making him so hot. All he could do was gasp as Keith’s hand rubbed his bulge instead of that thigh. His hands were no longer pinned but he was too weak for this boy to fight it.

  


“Let me solve this problem I created?”, Keith gave Lance a hard grope and Lance had to fight so hard to stifle the sound behind his hand. “Keith... Keith, were in the library...”, he pleaded, yet Keith showed no signs of stopping.

 

“We’ll just have to keep quiet then?”

  


Keith started undoing Lances belt and fly, sliding his hand into into the fabric and even the crinkle of it was making Lance feel like he’s dying with want. Then that hand slipped in, and there was already a noticeable wet spot on his underwear where his cock just couldn’t help but leak because of the sensual caress of Keith’s voice. “So good for me”, Lance had to cover his mouth as Keith spoke to him, he had thought they were going to keep quiet but he supposed Keith only meant him. Those words made his cock twitch as he stared down at that hand stroking up and down his shaft.

 

“Mph…”, it was hard for Lance to hold back all sounds. Muffling grunts as Keith just didn’t stop telling him things, “Look at you, getting off on my voice? I wonder if you could come from words alone? Have you done that? Have you come from just hearing my voice?”. Lance whined behind the two hands plastered over his mouth, breathing hard through his nose. His tanned cheeks scarlet with colour, looking Keith in the eyes, nodding a little as he admitted it embarrassedly.

 

“Fu-fuck~ that’s hot, so hot, I wanna make you come from my voice”, That hand kept moving which made it all so real. Keith’s voice was unravelling Lance at the core, all his desires making him twitch, he wanted to scream, he wanted to hear Keith moan.

 

He wanted so much.

Right now he felt lightning over his body, hot and cold, the prickles of it on his skin making the rest of his body twitch out of his control.

He was coming in Keith’s hand, and Keith just groaned into his ear. Lance swore his cock twitched in a valiant effort to stay hard after making a mess of himself - in the library of all places.

He was weak.

Sliding down the shelf to sit on his butt, be a puddle on the floor, panting for air. Even his own voice was too sexy now, he felt over stimulated. His mind blown at what just happened.

 

Keith was cleaning off his hand with a tissue – did he have a tissue in his pocket? Lance made a puzzled face, too dazed to figure it out as Keith sat down and helped sort out his pants situation. There was a little chuckle from the other, as he was sitting on his haunches.

"I know it's maybe not the right time and place, but if you like my voice so much, could I have your number?”


End file.
